Sureal
by Sakurai Shimimitou
Summary: [Semi-poetry drabbles 4/?] Kita adalah dua entitas berbeda, berasal dari dua dimensi tak sejenis. Layaknya analogi dua sisi koin, kita beroposisi; saling memunggungi, saling bertolak belakang. Dan bagaimana kita memahami satu sama lain, segalanya terkonsep secara sureal. Sebastian/Ciel. Canon.
1. Chain, Sin, Death

_**Sureal**_

_**Written and published by Sakurai Shimimitou**_

_**Standard Disclaimer Applied**_

Fanfik ini merupakan antologi puisi/kumpulan puisi. Setiap chapter menggunakan tema dan judul yang berbeda, tetapi tetap berpusat pada hubungan Sebastian dan Ciel. Dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apapun dari pembuatan fanfik ini.

* * *

**Chain, Sin, Death**

Dirantai oleh ingatan, mengukung dalam kekekalan kekelaman.

Seribu derap malam berganti, kerap rantai melekat bagai sulur memerangkap. Tak tergubahkan, satu kalipun nihil.

Terpagut oleh rantai-rantai tak visibel, konstannya nafas merupakan anomali. Tetapi itulah Earl Phantomhive, arogansi sinonim dari protektor diri.

Dosa merupakan perwujudan, rantai, konektor antara ia dan sang kepala pelayan.

Di bawah lembayung kontrak yang tandanya dijadikan tak terlihat, seberapa banyak gelimang ketidaksucian?

Dosa, tertulis dalam kitab-kitab, manifestasi kematian. Bukankah karena itu kematian tak berpindah, statis dibelakangnya?

Bukankah karena itu pula, tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan selain menerima keselarasan realita atas dirinya? Realita yang dipilihkan olehnya yang paling sadar?

Realita kematianlah yang menyelubungi, menjilati, melumuri setiap sentimeter, setiap depa, setiap hasta pembentukan petak-petak kehidupan seorang Earl Phantomhive terpandang.

Ia, rantai, dosa, kematian, Sebastian. Komponen yang terikat dalam kesatuan. Merangkum keseluruhan.

Ia, rantai, dosa, kematian, Sebastian. Garis lurus yang membentang, terbentang di hadapan sang penerima realita.

* * *

_**Fin.**_

**A.N**: Terimakasih telah membaca. Semoga chapter ini dan selanjutnya dapat memuaskan para pembaca. Karna saya baru pertama kali membuat antologi puisi, tentu kekurangan merupakan hal yang tidak bisa saya hindari. Saya pun membuat ini sebagai sarana untuk berlatih menggunakan diksi dengan lebih baik lagi. Karna itu, masukan pembaca sangat saya apresiasi.

_Ever Grateful_,

Sakurai Shimimitou


	2. Equality of Us

**_Sureal_**

**_Written and published by Sakurai Shimimitou_**

**_Standard Disclaimer Applied_**

Fanfik ini merupakan antologi puisi/kumpulan puisi. Setiap chapter menggunakan tema dan judul yang berbeda, tetapi tetap berpusat pada hubungan Sebastian dan Ciel.

Chapter ini menggunakan sudut pandang Ciel.

* * *

_Equality Of Us_

Kau padaku, aku padamu.

Kontrak kita merupakan persetujuan berdasar pada ekualitas.

Jadilah milikku, jadilah milikmu.

Kita mengeksploitasi satu sama lain tanpa rajutan kata, menandai teritorial tanpa mengumbar luas yang didapat.

Kita adalah persatuaan, atas neraka dan bumi yang jaraknya tak lebih dari serat pintalan sutra.

Kita adalah bintang, yang bersatu, yang benderang melebihi sekedar terang. Mewakili kepiawaian sejuta bintang lain dalam memimikkan cahaya.

Karenanya, tiuplah deru angin menujuku, hingga aku bergidik dalam kenikmatan yang menggelitik.

Karena aku menerimamu, seapaadanya dirimu.

(_Sebagai iblis, sebagai butler_)

Karena dua adalah satu.

Yang melebur, sejurus kemudian memadu.

(_be mine, and make me yours_)

* * *

_**Fin.**_

Terimakasih sudah membaca _chapter_ yang pendek ini. Apresiasi, kritik dan bentuk dukungan lainnya merupakan pil penambah semangat dalam melanjutkan karya.

_Ever Grateful_,

Sakurai Shimimitou


	3. Passion

**_Sureal_**

**_Written and published by Sakurai Shimimitou_**

**_Standard Disclaimer Applied_**

Fanfik ini merupakan _semi-poetry drabbles._ Setiap _chapter_ menggunakan tema dan judul yang berbeda, tetapi tetap berpusat pada hubungan Sebastian dan Ciel.

Chapter ini menggunakan sudut pandang Ciel.

* * *

**_Passion_**

Jika diantara sekian juta kata dapat menafsirkan segala diantara kita, bisakah kau memilih satu teristimewa?

Jika diantara pandangan kita terlapisi kabut seputih susu, yang meyerupai teritorial hasil ekspansi hasrat kedagingan, akankah kau merasakan hal terpekat?

Dapatkah kau menjabarkan satu–setelah ambisi, reunifikasi- yang terlupakan?

Peraba menimpa peraba, gesekan persuasif, tendensi afektif, eksresi cairan keringat tiada mereda, minim jarak.

Pada keheningan yang mengalami fase destruksifikasi, udara terobek oleh deru kecap. Saliva bertabrakan dan melebur. Mencipta sembab pada bibir yang tak lagi kering.

Jika saja jiwaku, yang kau agungkan dalam hikmat, ialah taman bunga yang tak mengenal arti cinta, akankah kau menodainya dengan sedikit pengenalan nikmat?

Aku terbakar, bukan karna api tetapi lecutan abnormal ini

Aku terbakar, bukan karna api tetapi insting yang salah

Aku terbakar, bukan karna api tetapi tetapi hasrat.

Dan gairah. Yang nirbatas pada kesatuan kita.

* * *

**_Fin._**

**A.N**: _Hello everyone! _Terimakasih telah membaca_. _Mulai _chapter _ini dan selanjutnya, Sureal akan menjadi semi-poetry drabbles. Saya merasa bahwa apa yang saya tulis cenderung deskriptif, dan antologi puisi rasanya kurang cocok sebagai jenis dari fanfik ini.

_Ever Grateful,_

Sakurai Shimimitou


	4. Same Entity

**_Sureal_**

**_Written and published by Sakurai Shimimitou_**

**_Standard Disclaimer Applied_**

Fanfik ini merupakan_ semi-poetry drabbles. _Setiap _chapter _menggunakan tema dan judul yang berbeda, tetapi tetap berpusat pada hubungan Sebastian dan Ciel.

Latar pada c_hapter _ini adalah setelah Ciel yang berubah menjadi iblis.

* * *

**Same Entity**

Pada kanvas langit yang ternodai oranye pensil matahari, senja di musim gugur meliukkan desah sang angin yang mendominasi tarian diantara dedaunan.

Satu persatu helai rapuh mengambang bimbang pada ketidaksetaraan angin yang meniupnya. Perasaan bimbang yang telah mengambil perwujudan dalam keheningan, merobek kenihilan, tuk dirinya yang telah kosong.

Goreskanlah tinta pada kertas-kertas usang yang kan terlelap dimakan umur, tentang satu penyesalan mendobrak emosi yang seharusnya telah lenyap.

Lazuardi terserap oleh jingga. Merelakan gradasi warna putih-biru tertelan dikalahkan kubangan mayoritas oranye keunguan.

Pertanyaan lagi pernyataan beruntung berulang, datang dan pergi, mencipta pola repetitif dengan motif variatif. Inginnya untuk mengalami perputaran waktu yang tak disudikan oleh Tuhan, harapan dengan ekspetasi menjulang, jatuh pada palung keabadian.

Dasar dan pondasi tidak lagi serupa, hanya raga yang tersisa untuk diabdikan. Jiwanya kembali bukan untuk dipersembahkan, tetapi menjadi manifestasi ejekan. Dan bukti iblis yang hasratya terdegradasi.

Senyap dan sunyi sebagai latar atas konklusi yang diperkenankan, takdir yang telah ditentukan.

Menjadi entitas yang sejenis.

* * *

**_Fin._**

**A.N**: _Hello everyone_! Terimakasih telah membaca. Sebagai tanggapan atas _review_ **cha e sho , **fanfik ini memang sengaja saya ciptakan pendek karena termasuk _drabble_. Saya tidak mempunyai rencana untuk memperpanjang. Tetapi saya mempersiapkan fanfik bertema puisi lain yang terpisah dari Sureal dan dengan _words _lebih banyak .

Terimakasih juga kepada **law vert **dan **Caesar704 **yang telah memberi tanggapan.

_Ever Grateful,_

Sakuai Shimimitou


End file.
